Forever and Always
by featherydust
Summary: A story about two peopple falling in love.  I suck at summaries so please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Always Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana, or Camp Rock. I just own the plot.**

Mitchie trudged down the street with her hands in her pockets looking down. She had recently been fired from being a secretary at a small office because of her tardiness and behavior towards customers. She had to find a job quickly, warned her about her late rent already, she wanted her money by two weeks tops. That gave Mitchie enough time to find a job; she continued walking down the busy street in New York when a paper caught her eye that said **HELP WANTED** in bold letters.

The Paper read:

**HELP WANTED**

**Beverley Hospital 1505 Waverly St.**

**Need workers to help maintain sick patients, and clean supplies.**

**$13 an hour/ 7 days a week**

Mitchie didn't like messing with sick people because they gave her the creeps. Since she was little whenever someone around her was sick she would avoid them cause she couldn't handle it. But Mitchie was desperate and if she got this job she would be getting paid $13 an hour which was more than her last job.

Mitchie pulled out her cell phone to check the time; it was currently 7:30 p.m. hopefully someone still hasn't gotten the job at the hospital Mitchie thought. Mitchie ran from Untouchable St. to Waverly St. in a matter of minutes, she couldn't help but put on a cheeky smile and bowing down. She felt accomplished that she got there so fast.

Mitchie walked into Beverley hospital, she went up to the front desk where a woman with auburn brown hair was talking to a young man "here are the rules and regulations and your coat so patients can distinguish that you work here". The girl with the auburn brown hair said before the man turned around and left.

"Shoot someone else got the job already" Mitch mumbled while putting her hand through her hair in frustration, Mitchie turned around ready to walk out the hospital when a feminine voice stopped her it must of been the girl from the counter Mitchie thought.

"May I help you" the front desk lady ask. "No, I was looking for a job but I saw that someone else got it".

"There's still one position left miss, we actually need one more helper for our patients since where low on staff" she stated.

"Awesome, is there by any chance that I could get hired".

"When was your last job and how long were you there for"?

"I worked as a secretary in an office in upside New York and only worked there for 5 months before I was fired".

"I don't know, you don't seem respon-"Mitchie cut the girl off.

"Please Miss I really need this job, I promise I will come in extra early and do anything that you demand of me, just please give me this chance."

"Fine, I'll let you have this job, but if I see you slacking off you're out of here, and by the way I'm Miley."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Miley, I promise you won't regret it" Miley started giggling from all the thank yous that Mitchie was telling her.

"What's your name so I could put you in the system and age"?

"I'm Mitchie Torres and I'm 23 years old".

"Okay well Mitchie you need to be here by 8 a.m. so Luke can show you how to deal with the patients and supplies, and please read this the rules and regulations and have your white coat at all times".

"Yes ma'am, don't worry I'll be here bright and early" Mitchie told Miley before she turned around and walked out.

Finally things were looking up for Mitchie she had a good paying job all she needed to do was not to mess it up. When Mitchie got to her apartment she had a huge grin on her face she was somewhat excited about her new job. She decided to look at the rules and regulations.

**RULES**

**1. Be on time every single day no matter what.**

**2. Wear your white coat at all times so the patients will be able to identify you.**

**3. You cannot sneak patients outside of the hospital.**

**4** **You can have friendships with the patients but nothing else.**

**5. You CANNOT have a romantic/sexual relationship with a patient.**

**If you break any of these rules you will be terminated of your job.**

_Who would have a romantic relationship with a sick person from the hospital._ Mitchie thought. _With these rules it looks like it won't be so hard to keep my job._

Meanwhile after Mitchie had left, Miley went to go visit her favorite patient in room 115 Miley and her were like best friends. Miley walked up to the door and knocked lightly on the door, she heard a soft and quiet come in before she open the door.

"Hey Lex, how you feeling" Miley asked Alex.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday but I'm still pretty sick, enough about my drama how was your day" Alex asked.

"The usual I hired two new employees a boy and girl, hopefully they can handle it… have you ate today".

"Yeah I ate that nasty food the hospital gives, but I can't complain" as soon as Alex finished saying that sentence she started feeling light headed.

"Are you okay Lex you're scaring me"

"Yeah I'm fin-"Alex didn't get to finish before she move to the side of the bed and threw up while holding her stomach with her hands. Miley ran to get the trash can so Alex could finish throwing up in it, she hold her hair back letting her finish.

"Just lay down Lex, take a nap your body is still tired from all the test you took today, don't worn yourself out to much" Miley told Alex

Alex lay back on the bed while Miley tucked her in with a blanket. Miley got up got a rag, wet it with cold water and placed it on Alex's forehead to cool her down. It took about 5 minutes and Alex was sleeping peaceful, her breathing was kind of heavy but it was better than other times. Miley got up from Alex's bed and placed a kiss on Alex's forehead before she left her room. Miley couldn't help but shed a few tears, it hurt her to see Alex in such pain, she didn't deserve it, she was just 21 years old. She should be outside enjoying life not suck in a hospital taking multiple test and shots to see how she was doing.

Miley met Alex when she first started working here; Alex was only 16 when she was put into Beverley hospital for liver cancer. Miley and Alex had a strong connection from the moment they met even though Miley was 25 years old. Miley felt like it was her job to protect Alex and to try to save her. Alex was left out the hospital twice when doctors told her she was cancer free but after a few months she was back into the same routine getting IV's into her arm because the cancer had came back.

Alex never got to experience on being a teenage, she didn't get to go to prom, be in sports or any activities, and she never been in love before; she was always at the hospital, in the same room with the same four walls painted white that made it look like you were in a crazy house.

Alex hated being in the hospital but she stuck it out because she knew that some day she will be cancer free and it will be because of this place. Alex wished for the day she will be free and finally be able to do things she always wanted to do, like eat whatever food that she wanted, go to amusement parks, at least have one alcoholic drink since she was 21, and most importantly be able to fall in love with someone. Alex wanted more than anything to fall in love like in the movies and have her happy ending.

**Author's note: Should I continue this story? Yes, no,. Does this story suck? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever and Always Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana, or Camp Rock. I just own the plot.**

**Nobodyimportant- thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.**

**Full360-2b-me = thanks for reviewing, and yep Mitchie will change her mind about sick people.**

**Tatimac- thanks for reviewing and yeah Mitchie and Alex will fall for each other don't worry; there's going to be a lot a rules that Mitchie breaks for Alex.**

**Tttaylor09- it means a lot that you favorite my . **

**And thanks to everyone else that but my story on there alerts. **

Mitchie woke up bright and early, 6 a.m. to be exact. She put on a baby blue flannel with skinny jeans and her converse, she finished her look by putting on her white coat. By 6:30 a.m. Mitchie was out the door, she stopped at starbucks and pick of two cappuccino's one for her and one for Miley. Mitchie wanted to show Miley that she was really thankful for giving her a chance. Mitch arrived at the hospital by 7 a.m., when she walked up to the front counter Miley for already there typing on the computer.

"Good morning Miley, I brought you some coffee for letting me have this job"

"Wow your extra early and thank you for the coffee" Miley told Mitchie.

Mitchie handed Miley one of the coffees " If you want I could start already instead of waiting until 8 a.m."

"Yeah, it would be great actually let me just get Luke so he could show you around and how to deal with the patients and stuff" Miley told Mitchie before she left and went to look for Luke.

Miley came back in about 10 minutes with a man that looked about 45 years old. He was pushing a cart that had cleaning supplies.

"Mitchie this is Luke our custodian, he's going to show you how to clean the supplies for today, you wont be working with any patients today" Miley advised Mitchie.

"Come with me Mitchie, we have a long day a head of us" Luke replied to Mitchie. Mitchie walked behind Luke feeling somewhat down she didn't want to clean up supplies for the whole day a part of her actually wanted to interact with some of the patients.

_It looks like I got a janitors job, man this blows. _Mitchie thought

"okay first thing first Mitchie put these gloves on cause we have to clean some pipes that are clogged up, it can get pretty messing"

_What is this Dirty jobs I did not sign up for this…. Its okay Mitchie you can to do this remember your getting paid a pretty good amount just for cleaning, you can handle this._

All morning Mitchie and Luke just clean pipes and tried to unclogged them, it was pretty nasty Mitchie had to take her white coat off and put on a janitorial suit on so her clothes wouldn't get dirty.

Meanwhile, in room 115 Alex woke up feeling extra better from the sleep that she got. She felt very energized for some reason. Alex just stayed in Bed and watched tv but that got bored real quick so she decided to take a walk in the hospital's garden. Alex got up and dressed into a plain green shirt and jeans. Since Alex was a regular patient she was allowed to have her own wardrobe, she could also walk around the hospital if she was given permission.

Alex had asked Miley if she could walk around but Miley denied her request. Miley still felt that Alex should still be laying down and get more rest but Alex disagreed with her. Alex went back to her room and pretended to be asleep because she knew that Miley would come in and check to see if she had actually paid attention.

After Miley saw that Alex was supposedly sleeping, Alex jumped out of bed and open the door slightly to make sure the coast was clear. When she saw that no one was in the hall way, she left the room and headed for the garden. It really wasn't a garden but it was the only place that had grass and tables were you could sit at. This was as far Alex had came to the outside world just being in this small patio. The patio was meant for family to just come out and enjoy the fresh air if became to much for them to see their family member in pain.

Alex came up to one of the benches and just sat down enjoying the afternoon breeze hit her pale face. It felt refreshing to her, its been a while since she was outside, she really missed the sun and hearing the birds chirp, but what she missed the most was having a garden. When Alex was little her and her mom would go out every morning to their small garden and pick some flowers to put in a vase. Alex missed the good times that she had with her family, alex forgot how it felt like to be loved by them. She hadn't seen them in a few years after her mother died.

"Okay Mitchie all you have to do now is go pick up the trash in the patio and pick out the weeds from the grass and once your done, you have an hour lunch break" Luke told Mitchie.

Luke walked Mitchie down to the patio and gave her a trashbag for the trash. Mitchie went into the patio and started picking up the trash she stopped when she saw the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen sitting on a bench. To Mitchie it looked that the girl was in her own world enjoying the sun and all of its contents.

_Wow that girl is gorgeous, with her short dark brown hair and her pick plump lips. Gosh her face seems so angel like, I just want to go up to her and caress her cheek. She skinny with pale skin I wonder if she goes out much._

Mitchie finally stopped staring at Alex and continued picking put the trash when she was done with that she began with picking up the weeds. Mitchie's back began to hurt from all that bending down and she was sweating quite a lot since she still had on the janitorial overall on.

"Excuse me Miss, can you move your feet" Mitchie told the angel so she could pick out the weeds from underneath her feet.

Alex was to busy in her own world to hear Mitchie, she finally came back to reality when Mitchie shook her.

"Excuse me" Alex told Mitchie

"Ah… um… i-I'm sorry I just wanted you to move your feet so I could get the weeds." Mitchie gave Alex a shy smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yeah I could move" Alex got up and move to one of the table in the back. When Mitchie finished picking up the weeds from the spot Alex had been she returned to Alex.

"Um… you could go back to your spot, I'm all done"

"Thanks, hey are you one of the new workers Miley hired cause I haven't seen you around" Alex asked Mitchie.

"yeah, today is my first day, do you also work here" Mitchie asked Alex.

Alex got hesitant for a second she didn't want to tell this new girl she was a patient cause then she would just feel sorry for her. So Alex decided to lie, because how much trouble could she get into she told Mitchie that she worked here.

"Yep, I work here… I'm just on my break"

"I'm about to start my break just about now, would you like to join me for lunch, oh and I'm Mitchie"

"Sure I'll like that, I'm Alex"

Alex and Mitchie left the patio and started walking down the hall, Alex was somewhat skeptical cause she didn't want anybody to recognize her especially Miley. There was no way Alex would be able to sneak out the front door of the hospital.

"So, do you want to eat at the hospital cafeteria cause my lunch break is almost over and I really don't want Miley to get mad at". Alex told Mitchie.

"Sure okay, but next time when we hangout… of course only if you want to I pick where we eat" Mitchie told Alex, Mitchie cheeks somewhat turned pink.

"It's a deal" Alex took her hand out so Mitchie could shake it. Mitchie took Alex's hand and couldn't help but thing that her hand was really small and fragile compared to hers.

Not to mention she skin was super soft. Mitchie and Alex arrived at the cafeteria, Mitchie bought a burger and fries while Alex didn't get anything.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, I feel bad eating in front of you"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I already ate before you saw me in the patio" Alex lied to Mitchie. Truth was Alex wasn't feeling so well but she didn't want to leave Mitchie, she felt like she had to be with Mitchie there was just some weird attraction between them, Alex just couldn't figure what it was.

"Okay then, tell me about yourself"

"Let's see my name is Alex, I'm 21 years old, my favorite color is green and I love to play basketball" Alex informed Mitchie.

"Awesome ,I'm 23 years old and my favorite color is read and I really don't like sports."

Throughout Mitchie's one hour break the two girl just got to know each other. Before you knew it, it was like they knew each other all there lives, they were cracking up and making up jokes. Alex even for forgot about her pain, it was like when Mitchie made her feel better and she didn't even now it.

"Hey, your cheeks are slightly pink, it good to see some color in your face, it makes you look more beautiful" Mitchie complimented Alex. Alex quickly blushed and turned more redder because this was the first time someone had told her that she looked beautiful. "Thanks" Alex mumbled to Mitchie.

"Your welcome beautiful"

"We better get going, we have to get back to work" Alex said.

Alex and Mitchie got up from there table, after Mitchie threw away her trash, they started walking back to the front desk. While they were walking Mitchie saw Miley and decided to call out her name cause she didn't see no harm in it.

"Hey Miley" Mitchie somewhat hollered.

Miley slowly turned around and saw…..

**Read and Review please. Should I continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever and Always Ch.3**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors in ch.2 I didn't know I had that many mistakes in it but I read it yesterday. I also some asleep when I typed it up. So, I apologize for that, I'll probably take ch.2 down and fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Wizards of Waverly place, Camp Rock, and Hannah Montana.**

When Miley turned around, all she was Mitchie by herself. "Hey Mitchie" Miley hollered back. Mitchie didn't notice that Alex had left. "Hey, I just got off my break I was hanging out with-" Mitchie turned to the side to indicate Alex, but Alex was gone.

"Weird, she was just here a minute ago" Mitchie mumbled while Miley just stared at her weirdly.

"Who was there, I dint see anybody with you… anyways Luke's looking for you he's in the second floor" Miley left leaving Mitchie confused, Alex was just right here, I guess she thought she was going to get in trouble. Mitchie went to go find Luke to continue what he wanted. Meanwhile Alex was sneaking back into her room, trying not to get notice.

_Yeah I'm a ninja, they can't see me, I'm fast like a super fly…. Wow that was lame Alex"_

Alex surprisingly sneaked back into her room without anyone catching her. She went straight to her bed, she was drained. She had fun with Mitchie but all that excitement just caused her to feel weak. Maybe it had to deal with the fact that she hadn't eaten anything. Alex slowly laid down and couldn't help but have a huge grin on her face. She may be tired, but she was happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Alex started drifting off into slumber replaying the events that just happened. Alex woke up when she felt someone walking around her room. Her vision was blurry from just waking up after a moment she realized it was Miley.

"Hey miles, what you doing" Alex asked her friend.

"Hey sleepyhead, I'm just making sure you have everything you need… I brought you some lunch". Miley took the tray of food to her. As, soon as Alex smelled it her stomach began to turn, it was making her feel worse. Miley saw how she was feeling queasy and uncomfortable.

"I know it's probably making you feel bad but you have to eat Lex… please for me" Miley gave her a puppy dog look.

"Okay fine… but just for you" Alex could just contain half of what she ate, so miley had no choice but to put an IV in her so she could get all the nutrients she needed.

"You look a lot better today then you did yesterday… you have some color on your cheeks" Alex wasn't as pale as she was days before, it made miley happy to see Alex get better.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better… what are you doing tonight miles"

"I was thinking I could stay n and just hang out with you… have somewhat of a sleepover and just see scary movies" Alex couldn't help but beamed, she loved miley, miley would always take time out to be with her, she was the closest thing to a sister.

"I also brought your favorite scary movie A Texas Chainsaw Massacre, don't you just love me" Miley gave Alex a smile.

"Yep I do, cause your so awesome"

Meanwhile for the rest of the day, Mitchie was busy with Luke unclogging toilets, she had so much fun. While she was working she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Alex, it's like she just disappear. Alex had to be the most beautiful girl that Mitchie had ever seen, no doubt. But Mitchie couldn't help but feel like she had to do something to get to know Alex better, she didn't tell Alex but Mitchie could see pain behind Alex's dark orbs. It seen like she had went through a lot for a 21 year old. When Luke told Mitchie that she was done for the day, she was relieved to back in her regular clothes. Mitchie went up to the front desk to sign out.

"So, how was your first day" Miley asked.

"Not what I expected, but I met a really awesome person today so that made up for what Luke made me do" miley chuckled "Don't worry, next week you start working with the patients, that's cool you made a new friend, what's her name".

"Yeah, I never met anyone like her, for some strange reason I just feel drawn to her… her name is Alex"

"Wow, Alex oh yeah Alex the girl that works on the third floor" Miley said.

You see there was actually a worker by the name Alex Stingler but Mitchie didn't know that, and Miley sure didn't know that Mitchie was talking about her best friend. Miley thought Alex was the girl that worked at the hospital so she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Anyways next week on Monday, I'm going to personally introduce you to my favorite patient, she's my best friend."

"Cool, I cant wait, well I better get going I still have to go grocery shopping".

"Alright, and I wont be seeing you until Monday, I thing you deserve the weekend off considering what Luke made you do."

"Thanks, catch ya later" Mitchie told Miley before she left.

Once miley's shift was over she went to her locker and took out the movies, pickles, chips and recesses… maybe for just one night Alex could forget about being sick and just have fun. Miley knew how much Alex hated being in the hospital so this was Mileys way of letting Alex forget.

"Look what I got Lex" Miley showed Alex the movies and the snacks.

"No way, Miley you're the best"

"I know, no need to thank me." Miley and Alex looked at three movies and ate all of the junk food. Miley was laying down next to Alex just enjoying each others company.

"Hey miles, do you think a normal person would be able to love someone like me"

"What do you mean by someone like you, cause I think your perfect just the way you are" Miley told her.

"I mean do you think someone could fall in love with me even though I'm sick.

"of course Alex, if a person truly loves you they wouldn't care if your sick or how you look its all about the connection you have with that person and how they make you feel"

"Why are you asking a question like that Lex" Miley asked with curiosity.

"Just asking, I feel like my whole life is going to change, and I think it might be because of someone, I really cant explain it miles, it just feels weird."

"Well first you have to meet that person Lex"

Alex just stayed quiet "Yeah your right". Though out the whole conversation with Miley, Mitchie kept popping up in her head and how Mitchie had the biggest smile that she had ever seen.

"What if I already met that person" Alex mumbled.

"What you say Lex" Miley asked "Nothing just that I'm tired, ready to hit the hay".

"Yeah, I'm beat too" Alex fell asleep dreaming about Mitchie. Alex couldn't deny that there was an attraction between them but what if Mitchie finds out I'm dying would she still want to hang out.

**Sorry that this chapter sucks. I promise the next one will be much better… maybe Mitchie unexpectedly shows but to the hospital and sees Alex again. **

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever and Always Ch.4**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, camp rock, or Hannah Montana.**

After Mitchie left the hospital she went straight to her apartment. She went to her room and laid on her bed, she closed her eyes getting ready to take a nap when her phone started buzzing.

"Hello" Mitchie answered.

"Hey Mitch, were you been all day I haven't seen you"

"I was at my new job Tess"

"you got a new job, that's great lets celebrate by going out tonight" Tess said excited

"I don't know Tess, I'm not really into the partying mood I just want to sleep, I'm fucking exhausted"

"Just for a little while Mitch, come on"

"Okay I guess I'll go, come get me in an hour" Mitchie told Tess before she hanged up.

Later on.

Tess dragged Mitchie to the Bar. "What wrong with you Mitch, all these girls are throwing themselves at you and your just ignoring them"

"Nothings wrong with me Tess, I just don't want to sleep with someone tonight that I wont remember tomorrow, I'm tired of having one night stands, it's time for me to change" Mitchie replied to her.

"Okay, I guess, what brought out this change in you" Tess eyed her suspiciously.

"No body, I'm just tired of my old ways, I want something new" Mitchie said but in the back of her mind she just kept picturing Alex and her sweet smile, and dark hypnotizing eyes. Alex may not know it but Mitchie had already fallen for her.

**The next morning.**

Mitchie woke up the next morning having nothing to do. She really wanted to go to the hospital just to see Alex again but she had no idea if Alex was working today. Mitchie started pacing back and forth in her living room._ Should I go, no I can't go, if I go she'll probably ask me why I'm here if I don't have to work today. I could tell Miley that I wanted extra hours cause I need the pay…yeah that could work. I'm not desperate to see Alex, she's just another girl._

Mitchie decided that she had a good enough plan to go see Alex, without looking desperate.

Meanwhile, Miley and Alex had eaten some breakfast from the cafeteria; Alex felt good enough to walk. Miley and Alex were sitting in the back of the cafeteria talking about random things.

"Shoot, my shift started sorry Lex, I'll see you later" Miley got up and gave a kiss on her forehead before she left.

"Okay see you later miles" Alex hollered back, laughing at Miley, Miley always forgot things.

"You have an adorable giggle you know" someone told Alex from behind her.

Alex turned around and blushed when she saw the person that complimented her "thanks" she said softly.

**This is just a preview of the next chapter. I still writing it so the rest of the chapter wont be up until tomorrow.**

Read and Review please. I kind of want to do a marathon of this story. What do you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever and Always Ch.4**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, camp rock, or Hannah Montana.**

After Mitchie left the hospital she went straight to her apartment. She went to her room and laid on her bed, she closed her eyes getting ready to take a nap when her phone started buzzing.

"Hello" Mitchie answered.

"Hey Mitch, were you been all day I haven't seen you"

"I was at my new job Tess"

"you got a new job, that's great lets celebrate by going out tonight" Tess said excited

"I don't know Tess, I'm not really into the partying mood I just want to sleep, I'm fucking exhausted"

"Just for a little while Mitch, come on"

"Okay I guess I'll go, come get me in an hour" Mitchie told Tess before she hanged up.

Later on.

Tess dragged Mitchie to the Bar. "What wrong with you Mitch, all these girls are throwing themselves at you and your just ignoring them"

"Nothings wrong with me Tess, I just don't want to sleep with someone tonight that I wont remember tomorrow, I'm tired of having one night stands, it's time for me to change" Mitchie replied to her.

"Okay, I guess, what brought out this change in you" Tess eyed her suspiciously.

"No body, I'm just tired of my old ways, I want something new" Mitchie said but in the back of her mind she just kept picturing Alex and her sweet smile, and dark hypnotizing eyes. Alex may not know it but Mitchie had already fallen for her.

**The next morning.**

Mitchie woke up the next morning having nothing to do. She really wanted to go to the hospital just to see Alex again but she had no idea if Alex was working today. Mitchie started pacing back and forth in her living room._ Should I go, no I can't go, if I go she'll probably ask me why I'm here if I don't have to work today. I could tell Miley that I wanted extra hours cause I need the pay…yeah that could work. I'm not desperate to see Alex, she's just another girl._

Mitchie decided that she had a good enough plan to go see Alex, without looking desperate.

Meanwhile, Miley and Alex had eaten some breakfast from the cafeteria; Alex felt good enough to walk. Miley and Alex were sitting in the back of the cafeteria talking about random things.

"Shoot, my shift started sorry Lex, I'll see you later" Miley got up and gave a kiss on her forehead before she left.

"Okay see you later miles" Alex hollered back, laughing at Miley, Miley always forgot things.

"You have an adorable giggle you know" someone told Alex from behind her.

Alex turned around and blushed when she saw the person that complimented her "thanks" she said softly.

"Your welcome…so what are you doing" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing, I just finish having breakfast with Miley, I came to drop her off at work" Alex slightly lied.

"Awesome, I have the day off to, I just forgot something yesterday…. Ah u want to hang out" Mitchie asked Alex

"Um yeah sure, let me just get my hoodie and tell Miley bye, wait for me outside"

Mitchie agreed to meet Alex back outside. Every step Alex took back to her room made her more nervous, this was the first time she would be sneaking out of the hospital. She was afraid that Miley would catch her. Alex got to her room got her hoodie so she could cover herself up but before she could leave Miley came in.

"Hey, Lex what are you doing" Miley asked.

"Nothing I was just a little cold so I decided to get my hoodie" Alex told miley.

"Don't forget to take your medicine and I have to go I wont be at the hospital for the rest of the day, I have to go pick up some equipment for monday, I'll try to come by 10 p.m. so I could tell you goodnight."

"Alright, I'll see you then, be careful miles"

"Don't worry Lex, bye sweetie don't for get to eat something at lunch time"

"Don't worry I will MOM, now get out of here before your late" Alex said while picking up her leg to kick Miley out.

"Your suck a dork" Miley told Alex before she left the room.

Alex waited 10 mins before she got her hoodie and sneaked out of her room. Alex was nervous she didn't want to get caught, when she reached the front desk there was no one there which made it easier. Once she passed the front desk she felt relieved, she ran to the front and had a huge smile when she was finally outside.

"Hey gorgeous, your ready" Mitchie came from the side of the building.

" I kind of thought you were ditching me" Mitchie told her.

"No, its just that I got caught up with Miley, and yeah I'm ready" Alex told Mitchie.

"It fine, come on my car is over here"

Mitchie and Alex walked silently to Mitchie's car, Mitchie opened the door for alex to get in.

"thank you" Alex told her with a smile.

"Your welcome, gorgeous"

Alex couldn't help to smile wider when Mitchie called her gorgeous.

Mitchie was driving for a while until she asked Alex what she wanted to do.

"I don't know surprise me" alex told her.

"Okay" Mitchie knew the perfect place to take Alex.

Mitchie pulled up to the annual Carnival that the town had every year.

"Wow I haven't been to a carnival in a long time" Alex smiled

"You haven't, well then I'm glad that I the first one two bring you" Mitchie smiled back at Alex.

Mitchie took a hold of Alex hand and smile at her, Mitchie felt sparks when she grabbed her hand. Alex turned around and blushed.

"So what do you want to do first, gorgeous"

"The ferris wheel" Alex told her.

"Ferris wheel it is" Mitchie said while pulling her to the giant wheel. Mitchie was a little nervous she was kind of afraid of heights, hopefully Alex won't notice. Mitchie Thought.

**Authors note: sorry that it took me a while to post this, but something happened and I couldn't write. This chapter is sort of lame, but I promise the next chapter will be better. I also posted a chapter up for a new story that I'm writing, so hopefully you all can tell me what yall thing about it.**

**Read and Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever and Always Ch.5**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, camp rock, or Hannah Montana.**

Mitchie's Pov:

I took a hold of Alex's hand and led her to the Ferris wheel, I turned around to look at her, she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face. That made me smile too, just seeing how happy she was. We were standing in line waiting for our turn, I get getting nervous, I was never a fan of heights. We were finally on the Ferris wheel I couldn't help but just stare at my shoes, I didn't want to look up or anywhere else, I was too terrified. Alex on the other handed was having a good time, which was all that mattered.

"Are you okay" she asked me while taking a hold of my hand. "yeah" I said softly but when I looked up and stared into her eyes I couldn't lie to her, there was just something about her that made me want to be an honest person. "Actually I'm kind of scared of heights" I told her embarrassed. She squeezed my hand a little "it's okay I'll protect you, just keep looking at me and talking and everything will be all right" she told me with her angelic voice. I just smiled and felt better when she started drawing small circles on my hand. I instantly forgot that I was nowhere near the ground, just being with her made me feel safe, I couldn't really describe it.

"Tell me something about yourself" she asked me. "What do you want to know" I told her.

"Everything" she replied with a small blush.

I grabbed her other hand that was on her lap and squeezed it "Okay, I'm afraid of heights but for some reason you make me feel safe" I told her honestly "and ever since I met you I feel like someone new, I put want to put a smile on your because for some reason I feel like you don't smile enough but I want to be that person that changes that" she just looked at me and started turning crimson red with a small smile. "No one ever told me something like that, when I first met you I felt like something was pulling me towards you, like I just have to have you in my life, when I close my eyes you're the first thing that I think about" she told me while putting her head down. I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face she just admitted that she likes me. I put my finger on her chin and raised her chin up "You're the first thing that I think about when I lay down too and the first thing I think about when I wake up, I can't stop thinking about you, you may not know it but I fell for you when I first met you" I told her. She looked at me with watery eyes and smiled "Will you be mad at me if I kissed you right now" I asked her shyly.

"No, you'll make me the happiest person right now" she leaned in and I leaned in the rest of the way into I felt her soft lips on mine. It was a perfect kiss, soft and gentle, showing how we felt about each other, nothing too rough just soft and slow. There is no words to describe how I felt right now, my stomach was full of butterflies something I never felt with any other girl. There was no way that I was ever letting her go; I think I just found the person that I want to be with forever.

**Authors note: I know its short, the next one will be longer. Read and Review please.**


End file.
